It is known that flat panel displays have advantages such as low power consumption, small size, small weight, ultra thin screen and the like, compared with other kinds of displays, and are recently widely applied to, for example, intelligent devices, instruments, and low power consumption electronic products, which are controlled by single chip microcomputers or other controlling devices.
Generally, display panels mainly comprise two types: liquid crystal display panels and organic electroluminescent display panels. As a core component of a display panel, the performance of an array substrate is especially important. However, conventional array substrates have poor ability of resisting electro-static damages, and electro-static damages often occur, which results in a short circuit between lines on the panel. Especially for an organic electroluminescent display panel, in the process of fabricating the array substrate thereof, a lot of electro-static discharges may occur in the process of cathode deposition. The electro-static discharges may seriously damage the array substrate, and the product yield is decreased.